


Eliza Schuyler and the Peppermint Schnapps

by fancypearl



Series: Now That You're Here [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Eliza is a gay, F/F, HOLY CRAP i'm rly gay, Maria has Jasmine's new haircut in this because, Maria is HO T, Peggy and Angelica are both wingmen, a little side-fic of my actual fic, bless her soul, mentions vomiting, she's a useless lesbian i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypearl/pseuds/fancypearl
Summary: When Angelica and Peggy takes Eliza out for her birthday, she meets Maria Reynolds. She also happened to consume a large amount of alcohol- so you can probably guess how this turns out.-A side-fic from my Lams fanficion 'Now That You're here- But you don't have to be familiar with it in order to understand this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In chapter 5 of my Lams fic, Peggy and Angelica was teasing Eliza about her twenty-fourth birthday- this is fanfiction of that little anecdote. You do not necessarily have to read my Lams fic to understand this (but you totally should). 
> 
> Rated T because of alcohol use and such.

Eliza didn't have any "plans" for her birthday. At least- she didn't have any plans that would constitute as "birthday plans", per se. Her plans consisted of making herself some breakfast, catching up on her HGTV shows, and getting ready for the dinner her sisters would inevitably drag her to (she really hoped they wouldn't take her to a seafood place this time- she really hated seafood). 

For the most part, her plans went off without a hitch. She poured herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast, scrolled through her text messages to make sure that no clients needed her help and she periodically looked up at the television, wishing that she too could live in a perfectly quaint tiny home. 

It was around six in the evening when she received a text message from Peggy. She found herself embarrassed that she was still in her pajamas, laying on the couch- at least she had moved to her stomach this time so her legs wouldn't fall asleep. 

She looked down at the text, shocked by the fact that she had allowed herself to laze around the house all day: 'Liza, Angie n me r gonna be there n about a hour. Get dressed and wear something nice. U r going to love ur surprise this time ;)', the text message read. 

Eliza gulped nervously. The last birthday party had been at a seafood place. Never mind that Eliza didn't like seafood, because she had been just fine until she found out the restaurant had a 'policy' where the birthday person had to hope around the table on a fake pony, with a pirate hat, while yelling 'It's my birthday!' 

Eliza considered herself a fairly private person, and she had been mortified. 

It took Eliza longer than she would like to admit, but she managed to take a shower and get dressed. She slipped on the nicest dress she owned, and some light make-up. She groaned to herself when she found a small zit just on her chin- even at the age of twenty-four, she still got obnoxious pimples. 

Angelica and Peggy were waiting on the couch when she finally entered the living room. She jumped at the sight of them, not expecting them to quietly make themselves at home. 

"What are you wearing?" Peggy deadpanned, when she finally got a look at Eliza. 

"Something... nice?" Eliza trailed off, glaring at Angelica as she snickered and playfully rested her head on Peggy's shoulder. 

"Yeah, nice." Peggy scoffed. "For church! Eliza, you look like a Bible study teacher. You look like you're going to a convent... You look like-" 

"I get it!" Eliza snapped. "You just said to wear something nice- you didn't specify where you were taking me." 

"We.." Angelica smiled, grabbing onto Peggy's hand. "We're taking you to a club, baby sister!" 

"They grow up so fast." Peggy nodded, pretending to wipe a tear from her cheek and sniffing dramatically. 

"I'm older than you, Peggy." Eliza mumbled. 

"Yeah, but at least I've been to a club." Peggy smirked. 

"Okay, enough of the teasing." Angelica chuckled. "Eliza, we're going to get you into something a bit more sensual and then we're going to take you out. FOR ONCE, you’re not going to be a stick in the mud, okay? We're going to have fun!" 

Eliza pouted, but allowed herself to be dragged towards her bedroom by Peggy. She would not consider herself a 'stick in the mud'. She was the responsible one! She was the one who her father could trust to make it home on time. She was the one who always turned their homework on time... She was- 

A stick in the mud. 

"I am a stick in the mud." She said suddenly, watching as Peggy rummaged through her closet. It was like she had a physical epiphany as she hunched over slightly at her words. "Oh my.. You guys are completely right." 

"Hey now... It's okay." Peggy smiled. "Tonight you get to have fun and prove just how awesome and spontaneous you can be." 

Eliza nodded in response. 

Tonight this all changed. 

Tonight Eliza was going to be awesome. 

X 

Eliza thought that the club her sisters dragged her into smelled like dry ice and drunken mistakes. She didn't say that to her sisters who were all to excited as they steered her towards a table. Eliza pulled on her skirt, slightly uncomfortable at it's lack of length. 

"Okay, what would should I get us to drink?" Peggy asked, reaching into her bag- Eliza had attempted to talk them into letting her pay, but both of them had jumped at the chance to reprimand her for even suggesting, because it was a birthday. "What would you like, Liza?" 

"I don't- I don't really drink much." Eliza said nervously. The most she really had to drink was a few beers her freshman year in college, but that had to led to a tearful phone call to her father, out of guilt because she'd promised not to make any bad decisions. 

"Bring her some schnapps. Peppermint." Angelica yelled over the music. "And a soda for me." 

"I like peppermint." Eliza agreed. 

The two grew quiet, as Eliza looked down at her phone. She had received a million snapchats from Lafayette, each one of them was Laf saying happy birthday in various volumes. In two of the snapchats, Hercules and John were included. 

She felt Angelica nudge her shoulder. She looked up at her sister, and found her pointing to other side of the bar. "She's pretty, don't you think?" 

Eliza looked in the direction that Angelica was pointing. She was gesturing to a girl in a red dress- and Eliza thought pretty was probably an understatement. With curly brown hair, that was cut to her shoulders, curling on her face, and legs to go on for days. Eliza felt herself turn her cheeks turn pink when the girl turned to look at her, a small smile playing on her red lips. 

"Yeah." Eliza nodded, clearing her throat. "She's- uh- objectively... Pretty.. Uh- good looking?" 

Eliza was more than happy when Peggy returned a moment later, carrying a small tray of what Eliza guessed was the peppermint schnapps. Much to her sisters' surprise, Eliza wasted no time pulling a shot off of the tray and downing the alcoholic beverage- attempting to take her attention away from the pretty girl she'd just seen. 

"Woah, Eliza. You're an animal!" Peggy laughed. 

Eliza cringed slightly. "It tastes like... Mouthwash." 

Angelica laughed, reaching over the table to grab the glass of soda from Peggy. She had, reluctantly, agreed to be the designated driver for the night, since Angelica claimed Peggy was really bad at keeping her promises of not drinking when they went out. 

"Yeah, that's what makes it so good, Eliza." Peggy chuckled, grabbing a shot glass and throwing it back. Eliza was amazed at her ability not to cough or gag. "Do you like it?" 

Eliza paused, regarding the alcoholic drinks. She did like the taste of peppermint. "Yeah. It's pretty good." 

"Well then, drink up." Angelica laughed. 

X 

Eliza ended up drinking most of the peppermint schnapps, Peggy only getting a couple. Peggy didn't mind, as she was much more interested in watching her newly intoxicated older sister giggle and rant to no one in particular. 

"Thank you... So much, for bringing me here." Eliza slurred. "Y'know, you are one-thousand percent right. I AM a stick in the mud. I'm just a big ol' stick in the mud- such a stick." 

"Hey, it's okay. You're definitely not a stick right now." Angelica smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "You're proving to be quite the party-goer, Eliza." 

Eliza nodded vigorously, and looked to her right- at the pretty girl in the red dress. She turned to look at her every so often, a faraway look in her eyes. "You guys.. Just so you know- I am definitely a homosexual. I just- I just need you guys to know this." 

"Eliza, we know." Peggy snorted. 

"Also I think I'm adopted." Eliza said, face suddenly growing grim. 

"Eliza, we're all adopted." Angelica answered. 

Eliza stared at her sister in confusion, but before she could dwell on the subject- the music changed and a huge smile developed on Eliza's face. She bounced in her seat, hands curled up into fists as she once again looked back at the woman in red. 

"Should I- Should I dance with her?" Eliza asked suddenly, looking at her sisters with increasing urgency- as they nodded in encouragement. 

"Oh.. I don't know. What if she thinks I'm some weirdo- I will die." 

Peggy pushed on her shoulder, towards the girl. "Eliza, she's been looking at you all night. Just go and ask her to dance." 

"Oh... hmm.. Okay, I'm gonna go." Eliza said triumphantly, standing uneasily on her feet. She turned back to her sisters. "Pray for me, okay?"  
Angelica nodded and shooed her sister away. 

Eliza was nervous as she walked towards the girl. She didn't seem to see Eliza at first, swaying slightly to the music with a drink in hand. Eliza didn't know how to approach the situation, she could nudge her shoulder and just dance, or she could ask. 

She ran a hand through her hair and settled on just nonchalantly leaning up against a table. Unfortunately for her- her spatial skills were a bit off and she ended up tripping, nearly falling to the ground. She caught herself, and had the girl's full attention now. She regarded Eliza with a kind smile as she sipped the rest of her drink and placed it on the table. 

"Hey.." Eliza slurred, managing a small smile. She attempted to wink but she ended up blinking instead, she shook her head and tried it again- she still blinked. "I-I can't wink, but I'm really trying to accomplish that right now." 

The girl giggled. "My name is Maria, what's yours?" 

"Elizabeth Schuyler... But, like, call me Eliza because no one calls me Elizabeth. Except for maybe my dad, but he doesn't know that I'm at a club right now trying to flirt with some pretty girl. Because, wow, you are so pretty." Eliza rambled. 

"You're cute, Eliza." Maria said, placing her arm on her shoulder. "Would you like to dance with me?" 

Eliza laughed, voice growing deeper than she would like to admit and she could have died when it broke off in a snort. "Y-Yeah, that would be... great." 

Soon Maria was up against her, dancing—actually dancing. Eliza couldn't believe her luck as she looked over at her sisters, who were giving her a thumbs up. She hadn't been this close to a girl, ever. It was so hard to know who was straight and who wasn't, without risking embarrassment. 

"I love this song!" Eliza laughed. 

Maria nodded in agreement, and Eliza allowed her hands to go around Maria's waist- hesiantatly at first, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. 

Maria, however, pulled Eliza closer to her. 

"Wow.." Eliza breathed. 

Eliza could have cried, because of how pretty Maria was. It made her stomach to jumping jacks. She felt like she was falling. She felt like-  
She felt like she was going to throw up. 

She stopped and Maria pulled away, looking at her with concern as Eliza's hand made it's way to her mouth. Luckily, both Angelica and Peggy realized what was happening, and they rushed towards her. But before they could pull her away, it was too late. 

Throwing up on a really pretty girl was probably the worst thing that could have happened. 

Eliza stood mortified, as Maria looked down at her shoes in shock. Before Eliza could say anything, she was crying. There were big tears streaming down her face and she couldn't help but hiccup as she cried. "I-I am so sorry. Oh my God, I can't- I hate peppermint!" 

Before Maria could respond, Peggy was pulling Eliza away from the girl. Eliza didn't go without a fight, as Peggy pulled her towards the door. She kept screaming her apologies over her sister's shoulder- stopping when she started gagging once more. 

"You smell like regret." Peggy mumbled as she escorted her sister away. 

"We're so sorry. She's usually really mature and grown up and she's a great girl." Angelica assured the woman, but Maria simply held up a finger and walked back to the table. 

Angelica stood awkwardly. She watched as Maria rummaged through her purse, eventually pulling out a pen and a napkin. She walked back to Angelica, placing the napkin in her hand. 

"It's my number, will you give it to her?" Maria asked. 

Angelica looked down at the napkin and then back at Maria. She grinned. "I sure will." 

It was the best birthday present Eliza could receive.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment. I didn't have anyone to edit for me today, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> By the way, I used to love peppermint schnapps and new years eve changed that for me- now I hate the taste and smell of peppermint. It's really sad.


End file.
